finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Golbez
Golbez (ゴルベーザ Gorubēza), real name Theodor Harvey (セオドール・ハーヴィ Seodōru Hāvi), is a non-player character in Final Fantasy IV. He is the main antagonist for most of the game, a powerful half-Lunarian sorcerer and brother to the game's protagonist Cecil Harvey, although neither of them knows this for the majority of the game. Golbez eventually usurps Cecil's command of the Red Wings, the powerful air force of Baron, and through them successfully carries out his goals, only to be thwarted and alerted of his true origins, at which point he turns on Zemus, the true antagonist who was controlling him telepathically, and attempts to defeat him with the help of Fusoya. Golbez was notably the first antagonist of the series to be telepathically controlled by another (while King Gorn Restor from Final Fantasy III preceded him, he was not actually fought in battle by the party), more malicious true villain, and was also the second villain to be a blood relative of the protagonist (Leon from Final Fantasy II, the brother of Maria, was the first). Golbez is also known for his dramatic and foreboding theme music and was the first villain of the series to get his own theme. Golbez has also appeared as a playable character in the fighting game Dissidia Final Fantasy, as the villain opposing Cecil. Story Childhood Theodor Harvey was born to Kluya and Cecilia. While growing up, he always wondered why his father was fascinated by the moon and was unaware of his father's origins as a Lunarian. His father would not tell him until he had mastered the arts of magic. Theodor boasted that he can cast magic, but when his father asked if he's even mastered the Cure spell, he admitted he can't. When Theodor returned home afterwards, he saw his mother collapsed on the floor. She told him she was alright, and that she's just tired from carrying her next child. Excited about having a brother, Theodor went to bed. ]] Later, Kluya was attacked by the very magic he had taught to humans. When Kluya wondered if it was right to teach the people of Earth magic, Theodor assured his father it was, comforting his father in his final moments. As Kluya passed on, Theodor tried to cast Cure on him, but was unable to. The villagers of the town took care of Theodor and Cecilia afterwards, and when Cecilia finally gave birth, she died in labor. Unsure what to do, Theodor took the child and ran away. As he fled, he heard a voice telling him that the baby was the one responsible for taking his mother and father away from him, and that he was worthless for letting it happen. The voice then told him that he was "an insect born from a dragon's corpse", and declared that his new name was Golbez. The infant grew to become Golbez's brother Cecil Harvey. In reality, the voice was Zemus. Taunted by Zemus' voice and ashamed of his actions, Golbez fled civilization. Eventually, combined with Golbez's Lunarian blood and his hatred of his younger brother, Zemus was able to influence his mind and take control of him. Golbez subsequently lost many of his memories and began to gather the Crystals to summon the Giant of Babil. The Giant would then depopulate the planet so that the Lunarians, presumably under Zemus' control or command, could live there rather than stay in stasis inside the moon. Lord Captain of the Red Wings remake.]] Taking control of the four Archfiends sent to him by Zemus, Golbez has Cagnazzo assassinate the King of Baron and impersonate him, using the Red Wings to steal the Crystal of Water from Mysidia. However, Cecil, Lord Captain of the Red Wings, is hesitant over his orders and is removed from duty when he returns and questions the King's actions. Golbez takes his place as commander and attacks Damcyan, stealing the Crystal of Fire in an attack that killed a young woman named Anna, daughter of a powerful sage, Tellah. In response, Tellah swears revenge against Golbez and sets out to kill the sorcerer at any cost. Meanwhile, Cecil assembles a group of allies, including Yang Fang Leiden and Prince Edward Chris von Muir of Damcyan, and heads to Fabul where the third crystal is kept. With the warning from Cecil and Yang of the impending attack, the King of Fabul tightens the defenses of the castle, and Golbez is eventually forced to enter the castle himself with Cecil's friend Kain Highwind, who he has taken control of telepathically. With Cecil wounded by Kain, Golbez effortlessly strikes down Yang and Edward, taking the Crystal of Air and also kidnapping Rosa Farrell, the woman with whom Cecil and Kain are both in love. After this, Golbez takes all three crystals to the Tower of Zot. Once he receives word Cecil is attempting to climb Mount Ordeals and become a Paladin, he dispatches Scarmiglione to kill him. When this fails, Cecil then returns to Baron and kills Cagnazzo, restoring Baron to the peaceful nation it once was. However, Golbez had already stolen the Red Wings and placed Kain in command. Kain rendezvous with Cecil and offers to return Rosa if Cecil brings them the final Crystal from Troia. Cecil retrieves the Crystal from the Dark Elf and brings it to the Tower of Zot. Climbing the Tower, Cecil hands over the Crystal, but Golbez refuses to return Rosa. Enraged, Tellah pushes Cecil aside and confronts Golbez. After fruitlessly casting his best spells, Tellah sacrifices his life to cast the ultimate magic, Meteor. Although Tellah dies shortly after, Golbez is severely weakened and his control over Kain is broken. Golbez retreats, and strikes down Cecil when he attempts to follow. At this time, Golbez apparently recognizes his brother, and hesitates to deliver the finishing blow. Although Cecil is confused, Golbez announces he will destroy him at another time and leaves the tower. Afterwards, Cecil and his companions enter the Underworld, where Golbez has already gone to find the next four Crystals, of which he already has two. After defeating his minion Calcabrina in the Dwarven Castle, Golbez appears and tells Cecil his plan. Cecil and his friends attack Golbez to no avail, and Golbez summons a Dragon to kill them. Rydia intervenes with her Mist Dragon, defeating Golbez's dragon, and with her assistance Golbez is defeated. However, he is again only weakened and manages to take the crystal before escaping. Awakened After this, Golbez does not appear for some time, until he takes control of Kain again in the Sealed Cave and has him take the final crystal. With this, Golbez activates the Tower of Babil to call the Giant of Babil. Cecil and his companions in turn retrieve the airship known as the Lunar Whale and go to the Moon, where they meet Fusoya who tells them that Zemus is controlling Golbez and returns to Earth with them. On Earth, the Giant begins its attack, and with the help of the combined forces of the Overworld and Underground, Cid Pollendina flies Cecil and his friends into the Giant. After destroying the Giant's core, Golbez emerges and Fusoya shatters Zemus' control of him. Golbez promptly remembers who he is, surprising Cecil with the knowledge he has been fighting his own brother. Golbez and Fusoya leave to go to the Moon and defeat Zemus. Following them, Cecil and his companions find Golbez and Fusoya battling Zemus. Although they easily defeat him, Zemus is quickly reborn as Zeromus, and their attacks fail. Golbez uses a Crystal to try and turn the tide, but as he has lived a life of darkness he fails and Zeromus strikes them both down. Golbez then gives the Crystal to Cecil, and he and his companions are able to use it to make Zeromus corporeal and defeat him. After the battle, Golbez confronts Cecil with calling him "brother" before the battle, although Cecil does not respond. Realizing that he is unforgivable for his crimes, by Cecil and the people of Earth, Golbez decides to go to the Lunar Sleep with Fusoya. He leaves, but Cecil calls out to him and says goodbye before he does, indicating he may forgive him after all. In the DS release, Golbez's armor vanishes as he walks away, showing how he looked before Zemus took control of him. Soon after this, Cecil ascends to the throne of Baron, and the Lunarian's moon leaves the earth's orbit. Cecil receives one final telepathic message from Golbez, saying good-bye. ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Shortly after Ceodore departs on his journey to obtain his Proof of Knighthood, Golbez awakens from a nightmare in which he falls in battle to Cecil. Examining his surroundings, he feels uneasy, and makes his way to the Crystal room, where he finds that the Lunarian Crystals are glowing red. He joins with Fusoya and investigates the Red Moon discovering Bahamut has turned into stone, and the two ultimately confront the Mysterious Maiden in the Lunar Core where she revives Zeromus. Golbez and Fusoya manage to defeat Zeromus but not before he casts Big Bang and brings the Crystal Temple down. Fusoya teleports Golbez to safety at the apparent cost of his own life and Golbez sets off for the Blue Planet and calls for the Lunar Whale at the time of Kain's betrayal. ]] Golbez is initially introduced to players as the '''Man in Black' (黒衣の男, Kokui no Otoko), in Rydia's Chapter, as a mysterious man with white hair dressed in a grey mantle and kilt, who rescues Rydia and Luca by defeating Titan, which had been summoned by the Mysterious Maiden. Though Rydia doesn't recognize him, he urges them to travel to Babil, where they eventually unite with Edge and the Eblan Four in Edge's Chapter. Cecil has also named his son, Ceodore, after his brother. At the start of the final chapter, Golbez takes a mortal hit for his younger brother from a sinister Dark Knight doppelganger, giving Cecil the will to fight on in the process. Golbez dies once Cecil dispatches the doppelganger. Upon the Creator's defeat, Cecil and his party return home, where he and Rosa later visit Golbez's grave, sharing a brief conversation with the deceased. Personality Through the majority of Final Fantasy IV, Golbez appears as a cruel and heartless man who would stop at nothing until he got all the crystals, destroying anything and anyone who stood in his way. As it was later revealed by Fusoya, Golbez was being manipulated by a powerful Lunarian named Zemus by bonding Golbez's thoughts with his. Awakened, Golbez's personality shifts radically back to his true self. Without being manipulated, Golbez is horrified by his actions and feelings of hatred. In order to redeem himself he tries to destroy Zemus himself even if that meant his own death. Golbez appears to care very deeply for his younger brother Cecil, understanding his resentment towards him and smiling (through an image of his child self) after Cecil calls him "brother". Throughout the game Dissidia Final Fantasy it is revealed that Golbez has rather kind and caring side, doing everything in his power to help Cecil and the other heroes. Strength As one would expect of the game's antagonist, Golbez is shown to be an incredibly powerful mage. He is capable of teleportation and telepathy, and can even take control of minds, although his ability to do this seems limited. He is able to critically injure party members out of battle with bolts of energy and is somewhat immune to physical harm, as he shrugs off Tellah's spells at first. However, once struck by Meteor, the protagonists are able to defeat Golbez in battle with ease the next day. One could also assume, due to his command of the Red Wings, that Golbez is a cunning battle tactician. In Battle Although Golbez is not a playable character, he does have a sprite defined for combat. He attacks Zemus with Fusoya and knows Firaga, Blizzaga, Thundaga and Meteor, as well as a "Twin Meteor" spell as a Twincast spell with Fusoya. Golbez is fought once as a boss and knows several strong spells. He also summons a Dragon to attack Cecil, the only time in the game he is seen summoning. In the Super NES and Game Boy Advance releases, Golbez has a simple attack pattern, but in the DS release, he acquires elemental weaknesses and resistances, casts stronger magic than before and is overall a much more difficult enemy. Abilities ''Final Fantasy IV'' Prior to being awakened, Golbez had the ability to summon the Shadow Dragon, and casts high-level Black Magic during the boss battle with him. During the battle against Zemus, he casts the Black Magic spells Firaga, Blizzaga, Thundaga, Meteor, and casts Double-Meteor with Fusoya. As a child Golbez was attempting to learn Cure, and perhaps other White Magic, but he seemingly has no capabilities of this as an adult. ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years'' Though first introduced as an NPC, Golbez becomes playable from the outset of the Lunarian Chapter. He initially has access to the Intimidate ability, which causes an enemy to become paralyzed, and Provoke, which draws enemy attacks toward him. He soon gains access to Black Magic, and has the following spells: He is also able to perform the following Band abilities: *'Double Black Magic': Golbez + Fusoya (Event); able to cast Double Firaga, Double Blizzaga, Double Thundaga, and Double Meteor. *'Double Pressure': Cecil (Cover) + Golbez (Provoke) *'Ultima Spark': Cecil (White Magic) + Golbez (Black Magic) *'Spiral Blow': Kain + Golbez (Event) *'Advance Blade': Golbez (Fight) + Ceodore (Fight) + Cecil (Fight) Music Golbez's music is titled "Golbez, Clad in Darkness" and played often in the game. It uses a pipe organ for its sound and is immediately recognizable in comparison to the other songs in the game. A remix of the tune is used in the Tower of Zot and as the base for Battle with Golbez's Four Emperors. The title of the theme has also been translated as "Golbez, Clad in the Dark" on official soundtracks. Etymology "Theodore" is a common name of Greek origin, meaning "Gift from God." "Harvey" is from the Breton given name Haerviu, which meant "battle worthy" from Breton haer "battle" and viu "worthy". The name was introduced to England by Breton settlers after the Norman Conquest. "Golbeza" is a mistranslation of Golubaeser (also known as Golubac Fly), a type of black fly named for the town of Golubac in Serbia, as Golubaeser and Golbez(a) are written the same way in katakana (ゴルベーザ). According to folk legends, the venomous flies were born from the body of a decomposing dragon, a fitting metaphor for what became of Theodor. This is further emphasized during Golbez's flashback scene in the DS version, where Zemus taunts Theodor by calling him an insect that was "born from womb of dragon's corpse," both a reference to the Golubac Fly and a corruption of the first line of the Mysidian Legend. Golubaeser is also the name of a demon in the book "Devils" by J. Charles Wall, from which several other names in Final Fantasy IV were drawn. In the English localization of the Nintendo DS version, Golbez is . Other Appearances ''Dissidia Final Fantasy Chaos has summoned a combined force of ''Final Fantasy's ultimate villains in an attempt to gain control of a number of Crystals, resulting in total control of the Final Fantasy worlds. Golbez is one of these villains and stands as the villain representing Final Fantasy IV opposing Cecil. Virtual World Users in Square-Enix Members Virtual World community can make their character appear as Golbez. Category:Final Fantasy IV Non-Player Characters Category:Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Player Characters Category:Villains